<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Called to action by itsellebitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722590">Called to action</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsellebitch/pseuds/itsellebitch'>itsellebitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Police Talk, Slight Cliffhanger, incident mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsellebitch/pseuds/itsellebitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exhausted new parents Steve and Reader are awakened by Steve being called to duty. Steve says his goodbyes to his wife and their precious daughter Sarah, assuring he’d be home by morning. Fully awake Reader and Sarah relax by watching some T.V. A news broadcast comes on detailing the events of the incident Steve is currently seeing too, leaving Reader nervous at some new information.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers &amp; Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Called to action</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follow me on Tumblr! @its-elle-bitch</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence. Sweet silence. Having a new member of the family was an amazing experience. You were so very lucky to have such a beautiful little girl. But oh wow, did she have a strong pair of lungs on her. It was a rarity to have a quiet night like this one. you and Steve were currently enjoying the extra bit of sleep you were blessed with.</p><p>Of course, all good things didn’t last you thought as you were awakened by Steve’s phone ringing. Very loudly. Yawning and blinking your bleary eyes you began shaking the snoring man next to you. “Steve, Steve honey wake up” you whispered so you didn’t startle him.</p><p>“Huh? What’s going on? Is it Sarah?” Steve asked, his confused puppy dog look on his face. Passing him his phone, his face changed to recognition. He gave you an apologetic smile, feeling bad for disturbing the little amount of sleep you get. “Hello? Yes sir, I understand. I can be there in 10 minutes.” Making his way out of bed and gathering his uniform together Steve gave you a slight nod to tell you to go back to sleep.</p><p>“Everything okay?” you asked after Steve had said his goodbyes.</p><p>Steve let out a sigh as he belted the blue trousers around his waist. “There’s a big fight downtown, I’ve gotten called for back up. I don’t know how long I’ll be, go back to bed baby.” He told you whilst finishing buttoning up his shirt. He walked over to your side of the bed, being mindful of the sleeping baby in the crib next to you.</p><p>Leaning over Steve pressed soft kisses to your lips, cheeks, and forehead. “Be safe baby” you told him, watching him stroke Sarah’s chubby cheek. She let out a tiny exhale in content as she shifted closer to Steve’s hand. “I’ll be home in the morning” Steve murmured. Feeling more and more resistant to leave for work each second he stared at his baby girl.</p><p>Picking up his phone, badge, and keys, he gave you one last kiss before leaving. You let out a heavy exhale as you heard his car pull out of the driveway. You understood the importance of Steve’s job and you were okay with him being called out at times. It was comforting when Steve was home with you and Sarah.</p><p>Quiet fussing and whimpering snapped you out of your thoughts. Looking over at the wriggling little body next to the bed you realized Sarah was waking up. Shuffling to the side of the bed, you gently picked her up, pressing soft and soothing kisses to her cheeks. “Hey baby, you must have heard daddy leave, didn’t you?.”</p><p>Becoming restless in your arms, you maneuvered Sarah in a comfortable position. Guiding her to latch onto you whilst stroking up and down her back to soothe her. “It’s okay baby, daddy will be home soon.” You got into a comfortable position and turned on the TV. Seeing that Sarah wasn’t going to go back to sleep anytime soon. Not that you could sleep without Steve next to you anyway.</p><p>Switching on the TV to find that the news channel was already on, “Steve and his damn politics obsession.” Before you had time to change the channel you read the headline on the screen. You realized it was the incident that Steve was at. He always told you to never watch live news reports of the scenes he was attending to. “They’ll just scare you, honey, it’s not worth it and I promise it’s never as bad as they say it is.” Steve would say.</p><p>“Just this once couldn’t hurt right?” You shrugged looking at Sarah who stared at you wide-eyed in response. “Yeah, you only care about your food right now” you laughed at her antics. You turned your attention back to the news report as they had an update. Turning the volume up, you listened intently as the news reporter said;</p><p>“We’ve received word that there has unfortunately been a casualty. The victim is reportedly a male in his mid to late 30 thirties, around 6 feet tall with a broad build.”</p><p>You felt your blood run cold as the reporter continued giving details about the incident. Being careful of Sarah in your arms, you sat up straighter and grabbed your phone. “He’s okay, it isn’t him, Steve’s always careful” you whispered aloud, attempting to calm yourself down. You dialed Steve’s number. Waiting with bated breath as the line rang over and over again until you reached his voicemail.</p><p>“Hey baby, I know you’re busy working which is why you couldn’t answer. But I’m getting pretty worried over here, please call me when you get this. I love you, Stevie” As soon as you left your message your phone began to ring. Fumbling with it as you answered straight away; “Bucky?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>